The invention relates to a gauge for setting the vertical depth and horizontal distances of a router bit cut on a router table assembly. Router table assemblies which include a fence transversely adjustable relative to the router bit so as to allow adjustments of the horizontal cut are well known. Also, routers which include means which adjust to the bit vertically relative to the working surface of the table assembly so as to allow adjustments of the vertical cut are well known. To make these adjustments has been a very time consuming, cumbersome, and imprecise operation. The opening through which the router bit extends is of such a size that it is difficult to place a measuring scale on the work surface and adjacent to the bit. This makes accurate placement of the scale very difficult. Further, the bit adjusting means is typically a part of the router which is arranged below and at the center of the working surface of the router table. This presents a very awkward situation when trying to adjust the bit while at the same time hold the scale in position to determine that adjustment.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,186,784 shows a router table assembly including a scale to allow adjusting of the fence. This arrangement does not provide means to assist in the adjustment of the bit nor are the scales for adjusting the fence in the vicinity of the bit. U.S. Pat. No. 727,337 discloses structures which allow adjustment of a dual fence but does not disclose gauge means associated with the assembly to determine the adjusted position. These arrangements do not overcome the above referred to problems.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to overcome the drawbacks of the prior art arrangements by providing a gauge for a router table assembly capable of facilitating adjustment of the fence relative to the bit regardless of the height of the fence and adjustment of the bit relative to the working surface regardless of the diameter or shape of the bit.